


Art Of Seduction

by berava



Series: This is Part of Growing Up [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Companion Piece, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berava/pseuds/berava
Summary: (Companion piece to This is Part of Growing Up).Kiba is not a patient person, nor is he subtle. Seduction is overrated anyway.





	Art Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested that I write a sex scene for my long running kankukiba fic. Happy to oblige, as a peace offering for my inability to keep up with the actual story at the moment.
> 
> I write and upload via my phone so I apologize for the formatting

Deciding he was ready for intimacy was only a fraction of the battle for Kiba. Hyping himself up was another part but, unforeseen, was the struggle it would be to get Kankurou to notice his efforts. The way he dressed, acted, and even positioned himself was all planned out to try and reel his boyfriend in. But the art of seduction seemed to be lost on Kankurou.  
Or perhaps, Kiba occasionally thought with dread, he had reached this point prematurely. Maybe Kankurou was at step three while Kiba was whining like a starved puppy far ahead on step eight or nine. He did tend to get impatient.   
Other times he thought for sure Kankurou knew exactly what was going on, especially when he would come up behind Kiba and hold his hips. That always drove Kiba wild, just as much as a hand on the small of his back or a thumb against his bottom lip. Little things, just like the little things Kiba did back. So why weren’t they any closer to some under the covers tussling? Or at least a little heavy petting?  
Huffing quietly, Kiba watched Kankurou from the corner of his eye, his chin in his hand and his lips pouted. He’d made himself look good: tousled his hair just the right way and showed off as much of his neck as he could, yet there he sat on his couch, in his otherwise empty home, not nearly as man-handled as he would have liked.  
His mental frustration made him want to sulk, but his much more prevalent physical frustration reminded him that it would get him nowhere. So he shifted and leaned over to rest against Kankurou, his chest erupting with butterflies when the other boy slid an arm around his waist.  
“Can I ask you something?” Kiba muttered, heat rushing to his cheeks. They grew hotter when Kankurou chuckled and answered with a low voice.  
“You don’t usually ask for permission.”  
“It’s a big one.”  
“Alright, shoot.”  
“Do you think about sex? Y’know… with me?”  
Kiba heard Kankurou swallow heavily and wanted to look up just to see if he was blushing, but he kept his gaze firmly rooted between his feet. He took a slow, deep breath, taking in Kankurou’s scent and reveling in the mixture of nerves and excitement that filled his nose.  
“Yeah, I- yeah… of course. I mean, a bit. Not a creepy amount or anything.”  
“What’s a creepy amount?” Kiba muttered self-consciously, glancing up at Kankurou with his brows drawn low. “All day, even when you’re around other people?”  
“No that’s normal, I think,” Kankurou diverted his gaze, his warm brown skin definitely dusted with an embarrassed flush. “Is that-?”  
Kiba jumped on Kankurou’s admission in an instant and slyly thought to himself how he could make the best use of the new curious and sort of heated mood. Playing it safe, at first, he just put a hand high on Kankurou thigh. It was enough to make Kankurou lose his train of thought.  
“Do you think about me that much?” Kiba nuzzled into Kankurou's shoulder, heart starting to hammer in his chest.  
“Yeah…”  
“What do you think about doing to me?”  
Kiba had never seen Kankurou so thrown off guard. He wasn’t easy to shake, but right then Kiba had him squirming in his seat and biting the inside of his lips.  
“There’s a lot, I couldn’t tell you everything.”  
That was even better than what he wanted to hear and Kiba lifted his head with as much shyness as it took to hide his devious excitement. “Just one thing, then? I’ll tell you if you tell me.”  
That seemed to peak Kankurou’s interest, his tongue darting out over his lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth and hummed thoughtfully.   
“You and your games…” he muttered, making Kiba chuckle. “Ok, I’ll play. But you gotta earn the good stuff.”  
“Fair enough.”  
Kiba caught the very slight tremble in Kankurou's hand as he lifted it, brushing his fingers across Kiba’s jaw and leaning in to kiss up his neck. His movements were deliberate, his quiet breathes shaky, and the scent of unsteady but eager nerves flooding Kiba’s nose.   
“I’m afraid none of it is very romantic,” Kankurou stalled, hesitating as Kiba pressed up right against him and pulled him close. “Its kind of…”  
“Dirty?” Kiba blushed furiously as soon as the word slipped out, and he’d never felt more obviously virginal than he did in that moment. It was embarrassing.   
“I guess,” Kankurou swallowed, then let out a contented sigh as Kiba ran both hands through Kankurou’s wild mop of hair. “More than anything I just want to make you moan,” his voice dropped to a mumble, but his hands got bolder.  
Gripping Kiba’s hips just the way he loved, Kankurou sucked on the tender skin of Kiba’s shoulder, “I want to hear what you sound like when you’re being-”  
Though he cut himself off, Kiba whimpered at the obvious conclusion, a sound that made Kankurou shiver and squeeze Kiba’s hips.  
“Your turn,” by then, Kankurou’s voice was low and husky and hot, talking quietly in Kiba’s ear and running calloused fingers underneath Kiba’s shirt.  
“I want to jerk you off,” Kiba blurted out, his voice a little higher pitched and breathless than he would have liked.   
Kankurou pulled back, his eyes huge and his face practically glowing with heat. Kiba did himself no favours floundering to recover. He stammered his way through nonsense, until Kankurou took mercy on him. With his head once again hidden against Kiba’s neck, he muttered.  
“You can touch it, if you want… I’m not sure if its really th-” Kankurou gasped as Kiba squirmed and got an arm between them, eagerly palming at the front of Kankurou’s loose-fitting pants. He’d felt his boyfriend's hard-on once or twice, when he had crawled into his lap to make out (it didn’t take much to give him one), but he still was taken-aback by how much of his hand it filled.  
“Kankurou.”  
“Yeah..?”  
“I’m ready. For all of it,” it was Kiba’s turn to bury his face and talk quietly, “I'm not nervous or unsure. I want it.” He paused, giving him a chance to shut him down, but Kankurou just groaned and latched on to Kiba’s neck. Kiba arched into it, grinning, and added with a purr, “Your turn.”  
“Is it?” Kankurou huffed, having finally shaken the drop Kiba had gotten on him, “Fine.”  
Kiba yelped as he was lifted, Kankurou turning to sit on the couch proper and dropping Kiba on his lap with a heated frown. Kiba would have been unsure if it wasn’t accompanied by a deep blush and two big, rough hands stroking circles over his hips.  
“You really want to do it all at once?”  
“If I had my way, I’d have my face between your legs right now.”  
“Kiba…” Kankurou had no grip on his usual steadfast calm, Kiba’s words bringing with them the heavy smell of arousal. It was intoxicating, setting Kiba’s belly on fire.  
“What?” Kiba smirking, even as he shivered so much Kankurou must have noticed, “Am I being bad?”  
Wide-eyed surprise met Kiba as he leaned back and looked down at Kankurou from the slight height advantage he had sitting on him, “You don’t like it when I say those things? Good thing you’ve never heard what comes out of my mouth when I’m alone at night, wishing my fingers were yours.”  
He had rehearsed all manner of lines lately, over and over until they sounded sexy, and Kiba was excited to see that the first one he had used seemed to do the trick. Kankurou looked like he was ready to stop breathing.  
“I like it…”  
“You do? Its not too much?” Kiba acted unsure for a moment, then when Kankurou shook his head, he leaned in to whisper and wiggle in Kankurou’s lap. “You might be too much.”  
“I’ll be gentle,” Kankurou spoke urgently, breathlessly, “Really slow and gentle.”  
“I know,” Kiba sighed deeply as Kankurou started pulling Kiba’s hips down against his. He swallowed heavily, having to calm his nerves before delivering his next line. “I know you’ll fuck me good.”  
The sound Kankurou let out was strangled and blunt, like a release of pressure. His dick was rock hard against the inside of Kiba’s thigh, and intimidating even tucked safely in his pants.  
Kankurou started to get grabby, pawing at Kiba’s thighs and catching his mouth in a few hot kisses, but Kiba’s confidence was soaring and he wasn’t done playing with Kankurou.  
“You wanna fuck me?” he tugged away from Kankurou’s mouth to whisper; their noses bumped together and Kankurou frantically sought it out again. Their lips brushed, then hovered.  
“Yes.” The word came out as a hard growl, and Kiba just about threw himself across the arm of the couch to be mounted without a second thought. But he held it together.  
“If you want the good stuff,” Kiba grinned, pausing to flick his tongue against Kankurou’s lip, “You have to earn it.”  
“Shit, Kiba, you’re killing me…”  
Suddenly, Kiba started giggling and snuggled into Kankurou’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I was just teasing. I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
The way Kankurou laugged was the sexiest thing Kiba had ever heard, and to keep the momentum going he started to kiss and nip at his neck.  
“You’re cute as Hell, Inuzuka.”  
“I know.”  
Kankurou slid a hand up the back of Kiba’s neck, burying it in his hair and growling again, “And a tease.”  
“Mhm…”  
“You want to know what I want to do to you?” Kankurou didn’t bother to wait for his answer, “I wanna spank that cute ass of yours ‘til you’ve learned your lesson.”  
Oh, he was much better at dirty talk than Kiba was. The smaller boy was whining and squirming under Kankurou’s hands, huffing with annoyance every time they slid close to his ass but never lingered.   
“Little tease… You have no idea how hard its been, having you flaunt yourself in front of me,” as he spoke, Kankurou was gently peeling Kiba’s shirt off. He traced the lines of his body, seeming both enthralled and distracted, “Every time you pressed up on me, pretending it was an accident. Playing with your lips. Moaning over little things. Just being near you makes me ache.”  
“Then take me,” Kiba said it with frustration, but it came out far more sexual than anything he’d said on purpose. “Show me who’s boss.”  
Kiba’s mouth was engulfed by Kankurou’s, tongues rolling against each other, but it was so short that Kiba let out a bratty whine. Smirking, Kankurou lifted him and, for a single, horrible moment, Kiba thought he was putting an end to it.  
So, he couldn’t have been happier when Kankurou guided him to lean his stomach against the arm of the couch, then curved over Kiba’s back with his clothed erection snug in the groove of Kiba’s ass.  
“You know,” Kankurou peppered the back of Kiba’s shoulders with kisses, “That first night we hung out in Konoha, I dreamt about you. And when I woke up, I jerked off thinking about you bent over just like this. I barely lasted five minutes, imaging how good you would feel.  
Did you really finger yourself, thinking about me?” Kankurou was doing away with the last of the fabric between them, and had to take a steadying pause before sliding back up between Kiba’s cheeks.”  
“Yes,” Kiba breathed out softly, blindly reaching back to try and dig in his pocket, “I was so desperate to have you inside me. You don’t even know the effect you had on me.”  
There was a little bottle of lube stashed in his pocket, the plan having been to get boned from the start, and he managed to retrieve it with minimal struggle. He held onto it for the moment, though.  
“Your scent has been like an obsession to me. Before we were even speaking, I could smell you and it drove me crazy. Once we started… kissing,” that word, and the sweet memories it brought, was more embarrassing to say than any dirty quip. “It was torture. You’d be all around me, drowning me. I need you so badly.”  
Kiba meant more than just physically, and the thought made his chest ache.  
“You can have me. All of me. Just let me get you ready.”  
The time for talking was done, Kiba decided, and he turned just enough to slip the lube into Kankurou’s hand. Finally, finally, it was going to happen   
The familiar sensation of a slick finger toying at his entrance made Kiba croon, and he spread his legs eagerly as Kankurou pushed the finger inside with no resistance. It was business as usual as he got loosened up, any discomfort quickly massaged away. But when he was done being prepped, Kiba was suddenly reminded of Kankurou’s particular talents.  
A pleasurable chord hummed through his body as Kankurou’s deft fingers played expertly on the finer points of Kiba’s anatomy. Kiba, ever lacking grace, let out a trembling and ecstatic yell. Instead of getting the task out of the way, Kankurou took his time and spoiled Kiba with slow, firm, well-aimed strokes. Kiba was no stranger to that pleasure point, but he realized with deep moans that he'd been sorely underutilizing it.  
When Kankurou pulled his hand away, Kiba started wiggling excitedly. Kankurou had to smother his laughter against Kiba’s back, then smoothly transitioned to leaving a trail of warm kisses up the curve of his spine.  
“Ready?”  
“Guess,” Kiba huffed, shifting under Kankurou’s weight trying to seek out the press of his hips. He’d been ready for ages and didn’t think he could wait a second longer.   
He had planned to work his way through the checklist of sex, hands and mouths and those sorts of things, but there was a sense of urgency between them that betrayed a mutual desperation for closeness and completion.  
Kankurou growled out a breathy moan as he slid inside of Kiba, though it was almost entirely drowned out by Kiba's overjoyed exclamation. A heat unlike anything he’d ever felt unfurled in his stomach, spreading up to his chest and flooding every inch of free space within him. Kankurou’s hands were on his hips, squeezing, and he wasted no time in setting a slow and shallow pace.   
“Kankurou,” Kiba sighed, then inhaled sharply as the word incited a sharper, deeper, more wonderful thrust. “Feels so good…”  
“Mmh-”   
Kiba glanced back, instantly enamoured by the look of concentration and pleasure that had Kankurou’s teeth dug deep into his lip and a blush spread up to his ears. Kiba could only imagine how he looked.  
“What happened to teaching me a lesson?” he teased, sticking his tongue out a little when Kankurou looked up to meet his gaze. The stare Kiba got was one of pure hunger.  
The sound of the smack was sharp, almost as sharp as the happy shout it forced out of Kiba. His ass stung, but Kankurou soothed away the worst of the ache with an affectionate rub.   
“I’ll spank you properly later,” Kankurou mumbled, “Put you over my damn knee. But now I need-”  
His expression shifted to one of uncertainty, and Kiba smiled at the unasked question that hung between them. Unable to help himself, the smile turned into a smirk.  
“Think you’ll last five minutes if I let you?”  
“I doubt it,” Kankurou grinned and leaned forward, one hand coming up to turn Kiba’s face into a loving kiss. Kiba was whimpering by the time he pulled away.  
There were no further warnings, Kankurou’s hips starting to snap against Kiba’s and jarring him in the very best way. Every thrust came with a shuddering exhalation from Kankurou and a chorus of moans and cries from the boy beneath him.   
Eventually, Kiba’s tongue loosened as his back tightened, his words tumbling unrestrained from his mouth. Kankurou, with one hand still on his waist, put the other on his shoulder and gently pulled Kiba into an angle that had him damn near passing out.  
“Yes, yes, aah! Ahaa, please!”   
What was he begging for? He had no idea, he was getting everything he could ever want, but still the pleas flowed as freely as the pleasured curses and steadily deepening groans. Before long, Kiba felt he sounded like a rutting animal and felt shameful for it, but Kankurou responded to every low, long sound with a much hotter moan until the house was filled with it. That, and the unexpectedly lewd, wet sound of their connection.  
The sensation was so encompassing that, when Kankurou drove him down into the throw pillow, Kiba was surprised to find it already soaked. Quickly after, Kiba’s moans gave way to desperate gasping, every nerve in his body taught as a wire and trembling with every deep thrust. It was too much, and not enough, and by the time Kankurou lay over his back and wrapped both arms around him, humping erratically, Kiba felt like he was falling apart.  
The end was clumsy and incredible, Kankurou driving himself so deep into Kiba that they both slid further over the arm of the couch. His orgasm was long, throbbing inside of Kiba and panting into his neck with a couple more weak thrusts.  
The way he pulled out was remarkably gently, and he mumbled endearments against Kiba’s ear to the effect of uncontainable happiness in Kiba. He grinned, giggled, and sobbed without tears as the electric waves started to wash away from him, leaving a wonderful tiredness behind.  
“Kankurou…”  
“You ok?”  
“Guess,” Kiba chuckled and pulled the messed pillow out from under him before collapsing into the couch. “Incredible.”  
Whatever Kankurou said next was lost to the irresistible need to snooze, Kiba soothed into sleep by Kankurou’s hard hand rubbing gentle circles over his back.


End file.
